This invention relates to an ornamental device, and more particularly to a flickering ornamental device the outer appearance of which can be varied so as to increase the appeal thereof.
Ornamental articles are widely available for personal use not only as consumer items, but also as gift and marketing promotion items. In order to satisfy the varied taste of consumers, a wide variety of forms and patterns of known ornamental articles are offered on the market. However, since conventional ornamental articles are usually provided with static patterns and fixed outer forms, their appeal quickly fades in view of limited ornamentation effect provided thereby.